muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroll Spinney characters
Caroll Spinney most notably performed Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch on Sesame Street for fifty years. What is not as well known, however, is that Spinney also performed a number of other characters, usually Anything Muppets, in the earlier seasons of the show. Spinney also performed Muppet versions of his pre-''Sesame Street'' characters Picklepuss and Pop in a Muppet production, and made several cameos on the show. Named characters Granny Bird profile.png|Granny Bird Hereisyrlifegranny.jpg|Granny Fanny Nesselrode Bruno trashcan.jpg|Bruno the Trashman Shivers the Penguin 1735.jpg|Shivers the Penguin Bennett Snerf.jpg|Bennett Snerf Richie 0319.jpg|Richie / Fremont Mama Bear season 3 Spinney.jpg|season 3 Mama Bear Spinney Ira.jpg|Ira Duke David.jpg|Duke David Spinney Ludwig.jpg|Ludwig of Liverwurst Professor Goldfinch.jpg|Professor Goldfinch ToughLuckLester.png|Tough Luck Lester Penelope Pepperpot.jpg|Penelope Pepperpot Adrienne adorable Spinney.jpg|Adrienne in "A, You're Adorable" Shared characters Recurring characters shared among performers. Sam-the-robot.jpg|Sam the Robot in Episode 0461 LeftytheSalesman.jpg|Lefty the Salesman in sketches for U and P&R Billy-monster.jpg|Billy in "IS" sketch Monsterslookata.jpg|proto-Grover in "Monsters Look at A" 0573e.jpg|Cookie Monster and Beautiful Day Monster in "Monsters Whisper C" Hippie hair Spinney.jpg|Hippie in Kermit's hair lecture behind the scenes first and last sketch.jpg|Scudge and Fred's son in "First and Last" Ancillary characters Unnamed Anything Muppets, monsters, etc. Purplemother.jpg|Mother in "Consider Yourself" (dialogue only) Five People in My Family sister.jpg|sibling in "Five People in My Family" Spinney son Children Song.jpg|son in "Children Song" Spinney pilot Yellow Submarine.jpg|Pumpkin pilot in "Yellow Submarine" Spinney ice cream.jpg|Purple AM in "Everyone Likes Ice Cream" Can You Guess panelist no3.jpg|"Can You Guess?" panelist #3 Spinney Lulu Back in Town.jpg|little boy and man in "Lulu's Back in Town" Spinney Goin for a Ride.jpg|Reddish-Magenta AM in "Goin' for a Ride" Fat Blue Spinney Kermit clues.jpg|Fat Blue man in Kermit looks for clues Spinney farmer Magic Apple.jpg|the farmer in "The Magic Apple" rubber ball postman.jpg|postman Rubber Ball Spinney surprise.jpg|Pumpkin AM in "Surprise!" WY3.jpg|Pumpkin AM in "Wonderful/Yucchy" Spinney AM Cookie Goes to School.jpg|AM in "Cookie Monster Goes to School" LittleBird-PET.jpg|AM girl in "ET quickies" Spinney AM baseball.jpg|Lavender AM in baseball sketch Spinney in Grover Monotones walk sketch.jpg|Lavender AM in Grover and Monotones WALK sketch Cutie and the Beast king Spinney.jpg|The King in "Cutie and the Beast" Spinney Mad.jpg|AM in "Mad" Pumpkin AM Spinney tugowar.jpg|Pumpkin monster in "Monster Tug-of-War" Five balls try to play basketball.jpg|Rubber Ball (second from left) in basketball sketch mother Family Arrangement.jpg|Mother in Family Arrangement sketch Audio voices Characters and voiceovers performed off-screen. The Cookie Tree.jpg|The Cookie Tree Magic Cookie Strange Little Man.jpg|Strange Little Man in "The Magic Cookie" Sleepykoala.jpg|singing "Rockabye Baby" to a koala in a season one film 0006t.jpg|announcing the sponsors in Episode 0006 0600g.png|Episode 0600, Scene 4 Maria conductor.jpg|Concert announcer for "Concerto for Cigar Box, Washtub and Jug" Honorary Mentions * In the audio cassette version of the book A Sesame Street Christmas, Caroll Spinney as Big Bird reads a story that includes his imitations of Bert, Ernie, Betty Lou, and Grover. Another story on the tape finds Caroll Spinney as Oscar imitating Big Bird. * Spinney narrates several of the audio adaptations of the Sesame Street Start-to-Read Book series, sometimes doing other character voices. Notes * Despite his claims to the contrary, Spinney never performed Elmo. * Daniel Seagren once filled in as Big Bird when Spinney was sick in Episode 0083. Similarly, Jim Henson filled in as Oscar for Episode 0084. See also * Caroll and Debra Spinney Cameos __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Character Lists Category:Filmographies